ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Five, Certainly
}} A group of frost giant clerics present a more difficult challenge for Haley and V. Cast * Haley Starshine (also invisible) ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * The Clan of Frost Giants: ** Frost Giant Cleric with Axe ▶ ** Frost Giant Cleric with Tattoo ▶ ** Frost Giantess Cleric ▶ ** Frost Giantess with Bow-and-arrow ▶ * A Fiendish Bat Transcript Blackwing: Hey, V, why not call up one of those big pink hands to, like swat the boulders down before they hit the ship. Vaarsuvius: They do not "swat." Blackwing: OK, what about— Blackwing: Bat! Bat!! Vaarsuvius: They also do not bat or smack or slap or whatever synonym you wish to— A giant bat approaches the pair. Vaarsuvius: Oh. Blackwing: Kill! Kill it!! Vaarsuvius: Magic Missle. Blackwing: No, I wasn't talking to you, Evil Demon Bat!! The bat bites V's arm, "CHOMP!", while all five of V's missiles it it, "POK! POK! POK! POK! POK!" An arrow hits the bat between the eyes, "THHNK!" It disappears, "POOF!" Haley: V! Are you OK? Sorry I wasn't closer, I was— Vaarsuvius: There is no time for that. Follow, quickly!! Haley: We're going as fast as we can without getting too far ahead of the ship. They need to go slow-ish to navigate the pass. Vaarsuvius: Getting ahead of the ship is precisely what we must do! Blackwing: Just around the next bend, I think. Haley: V, what's going on? Where did that bat come from? Vaarsuvius: The pit of Tartarus, I presume. More to the point is how it got here. Vaarsuvius: Based on the airspeed of daemonic chiropterans and the standard duration of the sort of incantations that typically summon them— Vaarsuvius: —I theorize that it must have been conjured nearby, which further implies the direct presence of— The pair approach a group of frost giant clerics. Cleric with Tattoo: The littlings must not pass! Lord Thrym commands it! Haley: Giant clerics!! Vaarsuvius: —a spellcaster capable of casting the appropriate spell, actually, but given fresh empirical observations, then yes. Giant clerics. Haley: We need to take them out before the Mechane passes by this ledge! Vaarsuvius: Agreed. There are any number of clerical spells that, wisely deployed, could prove catastrophic. Blackwing: And if they knew we were coming—they definitely prepare some! Haley: Fireball 'em, V! Vaarsuvius: Defending against fire would almost certainly be their first choice of clerical wards for critical personnel such as— Haley: Don't explain, just cast something! I'm going in for a Sneak Attack! Haley swoops down. Haley begins to fade back into visibility. Haley: What—? My invisibility spell! A giant smashes Haley to the ground with his axe, "'WHAM!"'' '''Vaarsuvius: On the other hand, Invisibility Purge would also be a high-probability pick. Vaarsuvius: Apparently. D&D Context * In the first two panels V appears to use Scorching Ray, a 2nd level spell, though it is not called out as usual. * Magic Missle is a staple offensive spell. It is a first level spell but the caster gains more missiles as they gain levels. V has the maximum five missiles, which each unerroringly hit their target for 1d4+1 damage. * Invisibility Purge is a 3rd level cleric spell which creates a sphere around the caster. Anyone entering the sphere who is invisible becomes visible. Trivia * "Daemonic chiropterans" refers to Daemons in D&D, a group of monsters from the Neutral Evil Outer Planes, and Chiroptera the name of the order of mammals which constitutes the various species of bats. * The High Priest of Thrym, a frost giant himself, voted to destroy the world in the Godsmoot, so presumably these frost giants have been sent by him. * This is the first appearance of the squad of frost giant clerics. External Links * 1056}} View the comic * 504272}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Scorching Ray Category:Uses Invisibility Purge Category:To Firmament Category:Uses Magic Missile